George Potter (c1584-)/List of Notable Descendants
Notable descendants of George Potter (c1584-?) - Royal Ancestry Note: Generations 31-36 need more documentation: #'Munderic der Franken (bef531-)' - a Merovingian claimaint to the Frankish throne. He was a wealthy nobleman and landowner with vast estates in the region around Vitry-le-Brûle. #'Mummolin der Franken (bef548-)' - a Mayor of the Palace of Neustria #'Bodegisel II der Franken (bef565-)' - Palace Mayor and Duke of Sueve and his wife probably Saint Oda, Abbess of Amay. #[[Arnulf of Metz (582-640)|'Arnulf of Metz (582-640)']] - (aka: Saint Arnulf] - Frankish Bishop of Metz #[[Ansegisel (c606-Bef679)|'Ansegisel (c606-Bef679)']] - Duke and Servant to King Sigbert III of Austrasia. Murdered. #'Pepin of Herstal Duke and Prince of the Franks (635-714)' - (aka: Pepin II) - a Frankish statesman and military leader who de facto ruled Francia as the Mayor of the Palace #[[Charles Martel (686-741)|'Charles Martel (686-741)']] - a Frankish statesman and military leader who de facto ruled Francia as the Mayor of the Palace. Stopped Muslim invasion of Europe at Battle of Tours in 732 AD. #[[Pepin the Short (714-768)|'Pepin the Short (714-768)']] - (aka: Pippin The Younger) - First Carolingian King of France #'Emporer Charlemagne (747-814)' - King of the Franks and from 800 the first emperor in western Europe since the collapse of the Western Roman Empire three centuries earlier. #[[Pepin, King of Italy (773-810)|'Pepin, King of Italy (773-810)']] - born Carloman, was the son of Charlemagne and King of the Lombards (781–810) #[[Bernard, King of Italy (797-818)|'Bernard, King of Italy (797-818)']] - was the King of the Lombards from 810 to 818. He was killed for plotting against his uncle, Emperor Louis the Pious. #[[Pepin, Count of Vermandois (c815-?)|'Pepin, Count of Vermandois (c815-854)']] - the first count of Vermandois, lord of Senlis, Péronne, and Saint Quentin. #[[Herbert I, Count of Vermandois (c848-907)|'Herbert I, Count of Vermandois (c848-907)']] - Herbert controlled both St. Quentin and Péronne and his activities in the upper Somme river valley may have caused Baldwin II to have him assassinated in 907. # Béatrice of Vermandois (c880-931) - # Hugh Capet (c940-996) - # Robert II of France (972-1031) - # Henry I of France (1008-1060) - md Anne of Kiev (c1028-1075) - descendant from Russia and Sweden. # Hugh de Vermandois (1053-1101) - # Elizabeth de Vermandois (c1081-1131) - # Robert de Beaumont, 2nd Earl of Leicester (1104-1168) - # Robert de Beaumont, 3rd Earl of Leicester (1130-1190) - # Margaret Beaumont (1180-1236) - # Hawise de Quincy (-aft1273) - # Robert de Vere, 5th Earl of Oxford (c1240-1296) - # Alfonso de Vere (c1259-) - # John de Vere, 7th Earl of Oxford (1312-1360) - # Margaret de Vere (c1344-1398) - # John Beaumont, 4th Baron Beaumont (1361-1396) - # Elizabeth Beaumont (c1389-1488) - # Margaret de Botreaux, 4th Baroness Botreaux (c1410-1477) - # Catherine Hungerford (c1438-1493) - # Constance Leventhorpe (c1478-?) - # Henry Cotton (c1521-c1595) - born c.1520 # Mary Cotton (c1553-c1623) - born c. 1545 # Elizabeth Marshall (c1574-?) - born c. 1565, md Robert Potter # George Potter (c1584-1640) - born c. 1584-90, md Martha Taylor Immigrant Children At least five of George and Elizabeth's children immigrated to the new world, perhaps (in part) through connections with John White at St. Brides's. It seems that they first settled in Massachusetts but were dispelled from that place along with Anne Hutchinson - this is an assumption as Hutchinson's group founded Portsmouth. Robert, George, Nathaniel, Elizabeth and Martha were all later found in Portsmouth, Rhode Island. Robert and Nathaniel signed the "Compact of Loyalty", the second Portsmouth Compact, 1639. George, Nathaniel and Robert all had land adjoining each other in Porstmouth while sister Elizabeth, who had married an innkeeper named William Baulston, lived nearby. William and Elizabeth would later raise Abel Potter, son of George Potter, after George died unexpectedly in 1640. Martha married Thomas Hazard of Portsmouth and also lived in the area but eventually moved with her son to Kingston, Rhode Island. Robert also left Portsmouth to found the city of Newport along with several others. He was captured, along with other Newport colonists, by men from Massachusetts and imprisoned for heresy for two years before being released. On his return he found that his wife had been killed by Indians. In 1644 Robert was a witness to the deed of voluntary submisstion from the Narragansett people to King Charles. Family Trees * David Potter Immigrant Ancestors Research Notes A C * Chapman, Mary Ann (1872-1973) - ( MAPotter, APotter, David Potter) - Arizona LDS Pioneer lived to age 101 and was widowed for 43 years. P Potter * Potter, Arnold (1804-1872) - ( DPotter, JPotter5, JPotter4, APotter, GPotter2, GPotter1) - Messianic Preacher * Potter, Mary A (1854-1874) - (Daughter of Arnold Potter) - Mary was the first Anglo child born in the LDS Colony in San Bernardino, California. S W XYZ War Veterans American Revolutionary War * Potter, David (1760-1838) - ( JPotter5, JPotter4, APotter, GPotter2, GPotter1) - American Revolutionary War Veteran US Civil War * Potter, Martin (1819-1863) - ( DPotter, JPotter5, JPotter4, APotter, GPotter2, GPotter1) - Civil War Veteran - 29th Iowa. Category: Descendancy lists